towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angel of Beguilement
|} Ally: or |hp=538070|def=530|coin=10}} |hp=529610|def=570|coin=10}} |hp=538070|def=530|coin=10}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=29|esk=261}} |} : Ugh. So boring. What should I do now... : What's happening over there? The amount of guards is way more than usual. Is there something fun going on? The intrigued Chessia went straight towards it, but she god intercepted by the guards. Guard: Stop right there! Unauthorised personnel are forbidden to go in! 【Defeated BOSS】 Being looked down bu the guard, the provoked Chessia attempted to break in. Yet the guard insisted on his duty, calling backup to corner Chessia. Guard: If you insist, then don't mind us! Chessia knew very clear that she stood no chance against a dozen of armed robust men. So she had another strategy immediately. : Chill out, dude. I'm leaving here now. : 'Things are getting more interesting. Looks like they're guarding some kind of real deal there. Finally god something challenging to play with.' After the break-in attempt, the place was even more heavily-guarded with reinforcement. Chessia, who had been staying hidden these days, kept thinking about an effective way to sneak into the place. Suddenly, a familiar person showed up - Zeus. : Open it. Guard: Roger. You may enter, Lord Zeus. : 'Wait, just like that? Haha! I god a good idea.' She put on a cunning smile. Unleashing strong power, Chessia was immediately coated with blazing flames from the top down. As the crimson light faded away, she was disguised as Zeus. : Perfect! Now the guards are gonna let me in. With the exact look of Zeus, Chessia came to the guards and mimicked his tone of speaking and posture, giving a cold gaze at them. Guard: Lord Zeus, welcome. : Yes, open it. Guard: Please enter. }} Ally: or |hp=780630|def=570|coin=29}} |hp=780630|def=570|coin=29}} |hp=1059700|def=2190|coin=2000|esk=865}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=3000|esk=262}} |} : Never expected to see such a place in heaven. And I can feel an extraordinary power here... : Zeus? Do you have the answer to the situation of elemental power I asked earlier? : 'Who's that? Strong enough to completely hide his breath... I haven't been this excited for so long. He's the fun I've been looking for!' Chessia felt excited for the appearance of Khaos, but she held back the emotion in order not to expose herself. : Elemental power... It's still unstable. I need more time. : Do you? I hope it won't take long. : 'Looks like I made it. He didn't suspect me... So there's such a man in heaven. I need to find out everything about him!' While Chessia was plotting, the authentic Zeus came to the temple for Khaos, and he figured out Chessia's disguise with a glance. : What are why doing here! Chess - : You imposter! Chessia took the initiative to attack Zeus, stopping him from exposing her disguise. 【Defeated BOSS】 Chessia blasted a lethal strike at Zeus with elemental power, but he stood firm without dodging and gave a smirk. Next second, the sky flashed with thunder and lightning, striking at Chessia. : Do you really think you can kill me? : Tut, you ruin the party! As Chessia was no match for Zeus, her disguise was revealed by Zeus' lightning strike. The wounded Chessia was paralysed; when Zeus was about to conjure another lightning strike, Chessia wore a fearless smile. : Hey one trick pony, don't you have a more interesting way to kill me? : Chessia, regret for your arrogance! : Stop. After watching for a while, Khaos finally interfered between them. He waved his hand to conjure a dark purple cloud, blocking Zeus' thunder. : Lord Khaos, she deserves to be punished. : I have a better plan. No matter meeting Khaos, or facing Zeus' raging thunder, Chessia showed no fear but a playful look all the way. This intrigued Khaos. : The mighty plan of Gods needs someone like her... You, will you pledge your loyalty to me? : I'll pull the maximum effort as long as it's interesting. : Good. Then your first mission is to bring an ancient god's descendant to me. : 'Ancient god's descendant? Hehe, that sounds like fun. }} Ally: or |hp=1581980|def=2840|coin=30|esk=651}} |hp=1570860|def=2850|coin=30|esk=787}} |hp=2085430|def=3790|coin=125|esk=1594}} |} : Chessia, about the order from Lord Khaos, is there any progress? : Right, right. On it. : You've failed once. Do you understand the consequence for another failure? : I get it! Then, she threw the crystal-ball communication device away and puffed her cheeks as she sat cross-legged. : How annoying! I'm not slacking off! I just wanna get my job done with fun! 【Defeated BOSS】 Back to the village built bu Dumuzi, Chessia found that it was already developed into a prosperous city compared to that shabby old town before. : What is the crowd about? Let me see. As the city gate opened, troops marched in, embraced by cheers and glee of the people for the triumphant return. Citizen A: Welcome back, your highness. Citizen B: Prince, Mesopotamia, you’re the glory of our city! Citizen C: Prince Mesopotamia brings us peace! : Tut, it's just a prince. Why is everyone chasing him like mad fans? Old man: He is our saviour. Our prince has never failed once in battles. Truly, he is blessed by the blood of ancient god. : 'Blood of ancient god... So he is the son of Inanna. Things are getting more interesting, haha!' }} Ally: or |hp=100|def=10|coin=30|esk=87}} |hp=3226140|def=3840|coin=11|esk=585}} |} ???: Who's there? : It's me. ???: Oh, mother. That person gave a sigh of relief and walked out from a folding screen. 'He' was Prince Mesopotamia, who had already taken off his armour. Only wearing a thin piece of underwear, his body was slim but curvy. Chessia soon realised the secret at a glance. : 'Well well well. This makes the headlines! The prince that everyone adores is actually a lady! How fun it is!! Mesopotamia, what's more to surprise me?' However, before she got the answer, Mesopotamia was pointing her sword at her neck. That sparklish face of her carried a touch of vigilance and hostility. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Who are you? : What are you talking about? I'm your mother of course. : Cut it! You are not. What is your purpose? : 'Why could she see through my disguise at a glance? No one has done it before...but this inferior creature! Damn it!' : ...You got some skills. What makes you discover my disguise? Am I not talking like your mother? Or is there something wrong with my look? : Answer my question! : No. I'll tell you if you play a game with me. : I don't have time for this! : Haha, I'm sure you will. Flames are wrapping Chessia up in a second, and she was turned into 'Mesopotamia', lying naked on the bed with a seductive smile. : The great prince of this country has such an attractive secret. How can I not let all the people know? : What - what do you want from me? : Simple. Let's place hide and seek, and find me by the end of the day! }} zh:媚惑的墮天使